


Sugar and Spice [18+]

by mikaelsonwetdreams



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas oneshot, Elijah Mikaelson fluff, Elijah Mikaelson oneshot, Elijah Mikaelson smut, F/M, Mikaelson fluff, Mikaelson oneshot, Mikaelson smut, The Originals fluff, The Originals oneshot, the originals smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaelsonwetdreams/pseuds/mikaelsonwetdreams
Summary: You convince Elijah to help you bake some Christmas treats. But, what starts as a friendly encounter ends in much more, and soon the oven isn’t the only thing heating up.





	Sugar and Spice [18+]

The smooth voice of Ella Fitzgerald floated through your home, the smell of your spiced candles filling the air as you flitted about the kitchen, gathering your ingredients. This had been a tradition of yours since you were a child; on Christmas Eve night, you would bake tray-fulls of your grandmother’s gingersnap cookies.

Stopping briefly to take a sip of your hot cocoa, you smiled into the steam, shivering as the warmth seeped into your skin. You could feel the cold from outside; see the snow falling to the ground and leaving a light blanket of white. The bite of frosty air was a welcome one, and you were more than happy to pull out your red, cable-knit sweater for the night’s task.

You began humming along to the singer’s Christmas songs, your footsteps light as you set out all of the ingredients, doing a mental checklist as you went. Everything seemed to be there; you’d gone out and bought more flour and dark molasses in preparation, so you knew that you wouldn’t miss anything. Only, you couldn’t quite put your finger on what was missing…

…And then you hit your palm to your face with an exasperated sigh. Ginger. What kind of idiot forgot the ground ginger for a gingersnap recipe?

You were just turning to retrieve the final component when your doorbell chimed, the light tune ringing out over the soft music. With a furrowed brow and nervous flutter, you walked to the door and peeked out of the peephole, wondering who would be visiting you at such a time; it wasn’t late by any means, but the sun was far gone and darkness took its place. That, plus the slowly-increasing downfall of snow and the significance of the night, had you puzzled.

Until you saw his face.

Quickly unlocking the door, you stared wide-eyed at the man who stood there, hugging his coat tight around him. He wasn’t cold, you knew, but the melting specks of ice on his jacket indicated his disinterest in getting his expensive suit ruined. You were sure that he probably had personal dry-cleaner at hand, but still. The suits were a part of him.

You blinked away your surprise when the breeze carried the cold inside. “Elijah,” you breathed, shivering once again as goosebumps rose underneath your sweater. “Jesus, come inside, it’s freezing out there.”

Elijah nodded gratefully as you stepped aside, allowing him entry into your home. It wasn’t the first time he’d stepped past the boundary at the door, and you hoped it wouldn’t be the last.

After you had closed and locked the door again, you watched as Elijah shucked off his coat. “So, uh, what brings you to my humble abode?” You held your hand out to take his coat, hanging it in the coat closet by the door. “Please don’t tell me there’s been some sort of monumental disaster.”

Elijah’s lips quirked up slightly in a crooked smile as he straightened up his suit. “I can assure you, Y/N,” he said, his voice like honey, “nothing drastic has occurred to warrant my visit. At least, no more drastic than usual.”

You huffed out a laugh at that, leading him into the kitchen. He followed with a hand in his pocket, looking around the house as if it was his first time inside. “So, is there a reason you came?” You mentally cringed at how rude that may have come out. “Not to say that I don’t want you here, because I do-”

“Yes, sweet Y/N, there is a reason for my visit.” Elijah seemed amused, and you blushed. Deciding that you needed to hide your face, you turned around and busied yourself by reaching for the ground ginger that you’d earlier forgotten. “I was wondering if you would like to spend tomorrow with my family and I.”

The question was so unexpected that you nearly dropped the packet, turning around in surprise. You were good friends with the Mikaelsons⎯some might even argue best friends⎯but you had never done something like this with them; they had never invited you over on such an intimate family holiday.

Elijah seemed to read every emotion that passed over your face, and smiled. You could have even sworn you’d seen a slight red tint to his cheeks. “You do not have to, of course, but I- we would greatly enjoy your company.” He cleared his throat like he was  _nervous_. “I am aware that you do not have any family in the state, and I would hate to think that you would spend the day by yourself,” he continued, and then, a little softer, he added, “Please. It would mean a great deal to have you there. You are family, after all.”

Damn, he was good with his words. You didn’t even need the convincing; as soon as the question had come out of his mouth, you’d known the answer. But, everything that he said afterwards⎯every shy smile and nervous flush⎯had taken away any doubt.

“Yes,” you breathed, and then cursed yourself for how desperate you sounded. “I, uh- yeah, I’d really like that. Thank you, Elijah.”

Elijah’s smile grew to match yours, and soon you were beaming at each other. The moment was soon cut short, though, when a third voice cut through the air. “ _The next thirty minutes are ad-free, thanks to the following sponsor_.”

You practically jumped at the intrusion of the Spotify ad, and you shook your head. You couldn’t afford to act like a lovesick puppy around him. There were just too many things against you. The first, of course, being the undeniable truth that the perfect specimen of a man didn’t⎯ _would never_ ⎯reciprocate those chest-heavy feelings.

When the music began playing again, you gave him a sheepish smile. “So…do you have anywhere to be tonight?” The suggestion behind the question was clear, and Elijah immediately shook his head.

“No, I do not,” he said. “And you?”

“Baking cookies is the only thing on my agenda,” you informed him, tapping your fingers against the counter. “Don’t suppose you’d wanna stay and help? I’ll even let you eat one fresh from the oven.”

Elijah’s eyes moved past you to look out the window at the heavily falling snow, and his decision was made quickly. “I would love to help.” He rubbed his hands together to show that he was ready. “Tell me what to do, and I shall do it.”

You eyed his dark, fancy suit and raised a brow. “You’ll need to get out of that jacket, for starters,” you said, reaching for an apron. “Here, this should protect the pants.”

Elijah only eyed you questioningly for a moment, before he shrugged and began to take off his suit jacket. “Very well,” he conceded. “Where do we begin?”

**⎯⎯⎯**

You were usually very good at this baking tradition. You were an expert at your trade; a graceful ballerina who could juggle three tasks all while dancing to the music, your mind on autopilot. But tonight?

Tonight, you were a fucking trainwreck.

You weren’t used to being this close to Elijah. Every time he moved, you would get a whiff of his cologne or brush against his taut arms; you’d look over at him every few seconds just to watch as his muscles flexed, his strong hands gripping a mixing spoon and his focused eye watching the contents of the bowl. But, because of this newfound level of distraction, you were mucking up steps that you’d usually breeze through, spilling things or leaving them out altogether.

It started with the sugar. Which, as it turned out, was salt.

You had gotten through the first batch with ease, smiling in triumph when you’d pulled them from the oven. You and Elijah both grabbed one after they’d had a minute to cool down, biting into the sweet treats eagerly. Only, there was something awfully…different about them.

That’s when you had dipped your finger into the container of sugar and licked it, only to find that you’d grabbed the finely-ground rock salt. You’d muttered a frustrated “Fuck me!”, before promptly throwing away the spoiled cookies.

That was two batches ago.

Now, you and Elijah had found the amusement in your past failures and had started a competition; whoever could bake the best batch of cookies would win. The catch? The other was free to try and sabotage it however they pleased.

You were currently hunched over your bowl, trying desperately to stay concentrated enough to do this right, but you were really struggling; the whole rolled-up sleeves things was just plain unfair.

“Hey, Elijah, can you pass me the flour?” You didn’t meet his eye in fear of breaking out into a grin. Instead, you watched from your peripheral as he reached to the side for the sack of flour, taking his eyes off of his own mixture for a moment. That was when you took your chance.

Reaching over, you held the open bottle of soy sauce in your hand and were just about to pour some in-

Elijah’s grip on your wrist was tight as he stopped you from spoiling his cookie mixture, the look in his eyes sinful. “I sincerely hope that this was not your best effort,” he said, moving your hand away. While he did so, you reached behind you where you already had a bowl of flour. “Did you think that you could fool me?”

“No,” you said, shaking your head, “but I could distract you.” Bringing your hand around, you slapped him firmly on the ass, smirking as you did so. Now, on the dark backside of his suit pants, there was a flour-covered handprint. “Oops. Guess you’ll have to get that dry-cleaned.” At his surprise, you poured the soy sauce in his mixture. “Double oops. Does this mean that I’m more cunning that even  _you_?”

Elijah shook his head as he let go of your wrist, his hand grasping around the flour once more. “You have declared war, sweet Y/N,” he muttered, his dark voice sending a shiver through you. “Prepare for battle.”

And then, you were running.

As you sped out of the kitchen, your socks making you clumsily slide around, you heard Elijah close behind, chuckling as you squealed. Gripping the banister at the bottom of the stairs, you used it to help you turn, your feet meeting the carpeted stairs as you began running up. That was a mistake.

Before you were even halfway to the landing, you felt Elijah’s hands on your hips, pulling you towards him. Losing your footing, you twisted as you fell into the steps, your back pressing into the hard edges as Elijah hovered over you, breathing heavily.

You wanted to say something witty⎯comment on how you outran a vampire⎯but all you could comprehend was his face inches from yours, his body nearly pressed into you. And, lord, your own body felt like it was on fire.

Blood rushed to your cheeks and to your core as you noticed the way his eyes darkened, the way he had stopped panting and was now just looking. Your gaze flickered between the chocolate shade of his eyes to the perfectly kissable lips as his tongue darted out to lick them, and you could only think one thing:  _kiss him_.

Only, you didn’t get the chance to, because Elijah did it for you.

His lips were soft when they met yours, the plump flesh fitting between your lips as your breath caught in your throat. Eyes fluttering closed, you reached an arm up and held his jaw in your hand, ignoring the biting pain of the stairs in your back as your fingers brushed over his cheekbone.

When you’d both lot your breath, Elijah pulled away gently, bracing himself with his elbows on the step by your head. “I’m sorry,” he breathed, his eyes flitting between yours.

“Don’t apologise,” was your airy reply, your hand still on the side of his face. Your heart was hammering against your chest at how close he was, excitement filling you.

Elijah had made the first move, so it was your turn now.

Wrapping your elbow around his neck, you pulled his head down to you for another kiss, this one harder; deeper. Elijah’s hands instantly went to your waist, and you gasped as he picked you up from the stairs, your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. You deepened the kiss as he slowly ascended the staircase, your tongue tracing his lower lip until he eagerly opened up for you.

Licking into his mouth, your fingers made themselves busy by weaving into Elijah’s hair, tugging slightly when he made it to the landing. Letting out a groan, Elijah pushed you up against the wall, his hips pushing up into your groin as his hands gripped tightly to your hips.

The hardening bulge in his pants rubbed you right where you wanted him most, and your breath hitched as he rubbed against you again, his groan coming from deep in his chest. “Tell me to stop,” he whispered, his breath fanning over you as the tip of his tongue traced the shell of your ear.

You gripped his shoulders as your head fell back. “No,” you replied, tracing the hairs at the back of his neck. “Don’t stop.”

Moving from the wall, he began moving you up the second flight of stairs, his mouth on yours once again and his hands now holding you up by your ass.

You muttered directions to your bedroom without once opening your eyes, your tongue pressing against his as he walked. When he finally got to your bedroom, he didn’t even bother turning on the light before he threw you on the bed.

You bounced a few times before turning over to switch on the bedside lamp, the dim light illuminating the man in front of you. Standing at the end of your bed and breathing heavily as he looked at you, Elijah was every bit the sex-god you had fallen for. Hair messy and shirt crumpled, his eyes were devilishly dark as he licked his lips. He looked  _hungry_.

“I have wanted this for a shamefully long time,” he admitted, his voice a rasp.

“Me too,” you said, slowly moving back into your pillows. Elijah wasn’t having that, though.

Grasping your ankles, he pulled you so that your legs hung over the edge, smirking at your surprised giggle. Kneeling down, he slowly peeled off your fluffy socks, throwing them behind him as he moved up your jean-clad legs, kissing along them as he went. Even clothed, your breathing grew ragged as he neared your core, the heat of his touch bleeding through the fabric and igniting your skin.

“Fuck, Elijah,” you breathed as his face hovered over your crotch, his fingers sliding up to the zipper.

“Tell me if you wish to stop,” he said, his serious gaze meeting your needy eyes. “At any moment, no matter what. Do you understand?” You nodded, but he needed more. “Say it. Say that you understand.”

“I understand,” you replied, biting your lip when his swift fingers undid your top button, then moving to the zipper. He pushed it down painstakingly slow, revealing your red panties as he went. When your jeans were undone, he took less time in taking them off, wanting you to be rid of the confining fabric once and for all. When your bare legs were revealed to him, his eyes grew darker.

“Simply stunning,” he said, fingers running down your smooth skin as he moved back. With a gentle touch, he began spreading your legs at the knees, his lips finding the sensitive skin of your inner thigh as he began moving up again

You let out a sigh at the feel of his lips against you, your desperation growing the closer he got to where you needed him; where you craved him.

It seemed that Elijah felt the same way.

His fingers sent tingles through you as they traced over the lace edges of your panties, the barely-there touch driving you wild. His warm breath washed over the fabric, and you felt yourself pulsing in anticipation. God, he was taking his sweet time.

“Elijah,” you urged, your fingers weaving into his hair and urging his face closer to you.

“Hm?” His hum was so close to you that you could feel it, the vibration so close and yet so far away. “If you want something, you must say it aloud, Y/N.”

Your teeth were nearly cutting through your lip at this stage, your hips writhing as his fingers traced over the growing damp patch in your underwear. “Touch me,” you breathed, trying to follow his fingers. “Fuck, just- do  _something_.”

His fingers hooked around each side of your panties, and you could feel his smirk against your thigh. “As you wish,” he finally said, tearing the thin fabric and tossing it away. And then, without hesitation, he dove in, devouring you.

Your moan was ripped from you when his tongue began lapping at your soaked core, the tip of it pointed to occasionally dip into you. Your fingers tugged his hair at his scalp, your legs resting over his shoulders as he drank you up like you were the most delicious meal in the world.

As Elijah’s tongue flattened and dragged over you to your clit, you let out a high-pitched whine, your hips wiggling without intention. One of Elijah’s firm arms came up to rest across your lower belly, holding you in place as he began focusing on your clit. Tugging it between his lips and sucking, you began breathing harder as jolts of pleasure travelled through your whole body.

You were so focused on the way his tongue felt against your clit that you gasped when he slipped a finger in, and then another.

“Oh, fuck, Elijah!” You cried out in pleasure as he began pumping his fingers inside of you, his tongue never ceasing its ministrations as he got knuckle-deep. “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,” you were muttering, your eyes squeezed shut as you felt yourself begin the ascent to your orgasm.

And then he added a third finger.

Your orgasm blinded you as you cried out Elijah’s name, your fingers tugging at his hair as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over you, nothing but stars behind your eyelids. Your legs clamped around his head as he rode you through your orgasm, his tongue moving off your sensitive clit and his fingers slowly riding you down.

When Elijah finally pulled away, you leaned up on one elbow to look down at him; his eyes were nearly black with lust, his lips shining with your arousal. “You are delectable,” he said, slowly crawling up over you. “The most divine woman I have ever laid eyes on.”

You wanted to roll your eyes at the compliment, but something about the sincerity in his voice made you think otherwise; this was a man who lived through his heart. Something told you he wouldn’t play with yours.

Before Elijah could fully hover over you, you used your legs to flip both of you over, smiling down at him. “I always knew you’d be amazing with your tongue,” you said, beginning to crawl down him. “Now let me show you how good I am with mine.”

Elijah sat up, perched on the edge of the bed as you knelt in front of him. Nimble fingers unlooped his belt and threw it aside, then worked on the button and zipper of his trousers. Elijah’s breath was shaky as he watched you, his hands gathering your hair behind you in a loose ponytail. He lifted his hips to allow you to slip his pants down, a thin sheen of sweat forming as his anticipation grew.

You were practically salivating as you peered at the tent in his boxer briefs, the large bulge already exceeding expectations. You wanted nothing more than to taste it; to taste  _him_.

You made quick work of his briefs, pulling them down to his ankles with his trousers. And then, standing to attention and blushing pink at the head, his cock was already dripping with precum, the veins bulging underneath.

It was fucking gorgeous.

Wrapping a hand around the base, you listened to Elijah’s groan before licking a strip from the base to the tip, slow and wet. You made sure to trace the vein as you went, Elijah’s hiss only making you grow even wetter. As you began licking and kissing your way up, you made small pumps with your hands, your grip tight and your fist rotating every now and then. And then, when you finally made it to the head of his cock, you licked your lips before wrapping them around him.

Elijah’s moan was a deep rumble, his hands tightening their grip on your hair as your tongue darted out to taste the salty precum that was beaded there. It was addictive; for so long you’d fantasised about sucking his dick, always coming to the same conclusion that he’d be extraordinary. But that word didn’t even come close.

Beginning to bob your head further down, you delighted in the weight of him on your tongue. The way he twitched every time you hummed or moaned. You could tell that he wanted to buck up into you⎯wanted to relinquish all self-control and push past your barriers, slipping deep into your throat⎯but he held back. A fact that you were grateful for, and wanted to reward.

Pulling off of him with a sloppy  _pop_ , you pumped your hand along the entire length, twisting when you got to the head and then moving back down again. As you did so, you moved your mouth down, sucking one of his balls into your mouth.

“Fuck!” Elijah’s yell filled the room as he quickly began to lose his restraint, and you felt his balls tightening as you moved to the other one, your hands still working on his thick cock. When you did a particular twist-suck combination, Elijah pulled you up harshly, breathing heavily as he looked at you with a desperate hunger. “I need to be inside of you. Right now.”

The two of you were a mess to discard the rest of your clothes, your red sweater joining his button-down in a growing pile on the floor. When you were fully naked, Elijah was kicking off his shoes, so you crawled onto the bed and got comfortable in the pillows, your legs spread open for him. When he saw you there, glistening and inviting, he nearly came in his hand. But, he managed to hold himself together only for the promise of finally being inside you.

Elijah met you in the middle of the bed, hovering between your legs and staring into your eyes. “Do you want this?” The roughness in his voice had vanished, the soft words pulling at your heart.

“Yes,” you whispered in reply, nodding. “I want this. I want you.”

Elijah searched your eyes for any doubt but, when he found none, nodded. With his hand gripping his cock, he guided himself to your entrance, pushing in.

Both of your moans mixed together as he slid into you, your walls pulling him in greedily. When he bottomed-out, Elijah had to pause for a moment to save himself from embarrassment, breathing a few times to calm himself.

And then, he moved.

He was slow at first, the movements of his hips only slight. He wanted to allow you plenty of time to adjust, and wanted it to be gradual. Passionate. As he began to pick up his pace ever-so-slowly, each grind pulled a grunt from him and a breathy moan from you, your combined noises of bliss filling the air.

Hooking your legs around Elijah’s waist, you dug your heels into his lower back and tugged him closer to you, effectively deepening his thrust and making you both moan at the new angle. Elijah seemed to get the hint: faster. Harder.

Pulling nearly all the way out, Elijah ground back into you, hitting your g-spot and making you cry out. “Fuck, right there!” Pulling back once again, Elijah snapped his hips into yours, quickening his pace with every thrust until he was slamming into you, the skin-on-skin slapping only adding to both of your arousals. You were so wet that you could hear it every time he moved, and the sound seemed to only urge him on further.

With a low grunt, Elijah took one of your legs and moved it over his shoulder, deepening the angle even further and making you both see stars. Right as you were about to tell Elijah that you were close, he reached between you and began toying with your clit.

You bit into your lip as he started to roughly circle the sensitive nub, sending bolts of electricity through you as your legs began to tremble. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Elijah, I’m so-” Your sentence was interrupted by your moan as he hit a spot where pleasure erupted.

“Cum for me,” Elijah said, his voice breathy. “Y/N, do it. Cum.”

As if his words had pressed a button inside of you, your body flew straight over the edge, trembling as you were filled to the brim with liquid pleasure. Your skin was tingling and your eyes rolled into the back of your head as your core clenched impossibly hard around him, bringing him over the edge with you.

Elijah cursed into your shoulder as he stilled, his cock pulsing as your walls squeezed him. His hips still moved slightly as he rode you both through it, extending both of your orgasms further as you both grew more sensitive. Eventually, he stopped moving entirely, his body slumping against yours.

After a few minutes of coming down, Elijah eased himself out of you, rolling to drop at your side with an exhausted sigh. He was glowing, though; you both were. He couldn’t help but reach an arm under you and pull you into his chest, kissing your hairline.

“I have something that I would like to tell you,” Elijah mumbled, and you nodded, though you felt your eyelids grow heavier. “I was going to say this tomorrow, but I suppose that now is as good a time as any. Y/N, I…” he paused, taking in a deep breath, “…I love you. I am  _in_  love with you. I have been, for quite some time now.”

The words had your breath hitching, and he noticed.

“This does not need to change anything,” he added quickly. “I am happy to have you however you will take me. Whether that be a friend, a lover, a partner. For you to be in my life is more important than how that may be.”

Leaning up on an elbow, you looked down into his eyes, the hopeful pools of dark brown warming your heart. “Elijah Mikaelson,” you whispered, “I am in love with you, too. For longer than I care to admit.”

The smile that lifted at his lips was the happiest you’d ever seen on him, and he pulled you down into him for a big, warm hug. “And to think that I was going to attend a Faction meeting tonight.”

You gasped as you looked up at him. “You told me that you didn’t have any plans tonight,” you scolded, lightly hitting his chest.

“My sweet Y/N.” His fingers brushed some of your hair out of your face. “No plans could ever hold priority over you. Never.”

You couldn’t help your giddy smile. “God, I love you so much, Elijah.”

“And I love you, Y/N. Always.”

Snuggling into his chest, you mentally reminded yourself to thank your grandmother for her Christmas cookie tradition.

Because it had given you the sweetest treat of all.


End file.
